the phoenix and the Dragon
by poppywolf32
Summary: both Draco and Hermione changein to something and they have to spend the summer togather i do not own harry potter
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

McGonagall got a owl from the granger and the Malfoy they Granger read

_Dear McGonagall_

_We don't know who to turn to but Hermione as change she as burnt four bed and she dose not know how she doing it we do know what to do please help_

_The Grangers_

The second Read

_Dear McGonagall_

_This is Narcissa Malfoy_

_I have no idea who to turn to but Draco as broken his bed four time he think he is change in to something but dose know what he change to I'm looking in all the books and found nothing please help_

She went to slughorns class room he was there looking at the supplies he had he turn to look at her

Slughorn "what wrong"

McGonagall "the phoenix and dragon have awoke"

Slughorn "well we knew this would happen but who is"

McGonagall "Hermione jean Granger and Draco Malfoy"

Slughorn "those two could not be more different"

McGonagall "I think we should pick them up Monday give them time to pack"

Slughorn "do you want me to come to"

McGonagall "yes we can take a carriage"

Slughorn "okay meet you just outside the main door ?

McGonagall "yes"

She owl both parents it read

Dear parents

I know wants is going on and would love to help but I will need them here at the school for me to help them I have a lot to do with being headmistress so I hope you will let me take your child

Both parent agree

* * *

That Monday morning at the Malfoy manor

Draco was in his room finishing packing and his mom walk in

Narcissa "do you have every thing you need?

Draco " I think so I'm not sure what I will need"

Narcissa " I know but breakfast is ready"

Draco "do you normally send a house elf"

Narcissa "yes but I have them busy with making you a lunch to take with you"

Draco "oh thank you"

* * *

That morning in the Granger house

Hermione was finishing packing her book and clothes and her mom walk in

Ms. Granger "did you pack your whole room"

Hermione "no the cloths that don't fit and some other thing but I'm taking all my book"

Ms. Granger "don't forget your cats stuff"

Hermione "all ready pack"

Ms. Granger "all right when you are done breakfast is ready"

Hermione "what is for breakfast"

Ms. Granger "eggs, bacon, toast, tea"

Hermione "I'm done"

Ms. Granger "okay"

* * *

That morning in hogwarts

Slughorn walk in the headmistress office

McGonagall "are you ready"

Slughorn "yes the carriage is ready"

They left and got in carriage

Slughorn "who are we picking up first"

McGonagall "Draco Malfoy because during the war his aunt torture Hermione there"

Slughorn "okay"

They work on thing for the next school year

When they got there Draco was waiting for them he put his trunk on the top of the carriage and got in and said hello to every one Draco had a book he was read on potions

McGonagall " have one more stop"

Draco " okay"

Slughorn "is potions something your interested"

Draco "yes I would love to be a potions master one day"

Slughorn " I can work with you on your study's"

Draco " thank you I was studying under Snape before the war"

Slughorn "he was my best student"

They were quite when they got to the Granger house

Hermione walk out put up on the top and tie it down and got in and said hello to everyone and seen Draco and just sat down and got out a book

McGonagall "now we are going to Hogwarts"

They both said "okay"

McGonagall "so would you two like to know what's going on ?

Hermione "yes I would"

Draco "I would to"

McGonagall "so you two are what we call the dragon and Phoenix

You can change into your form at will when you learn to control it

There not much know about it but the ministry as the trunk on the last two if you would like them"

Draco "so this as happened before"

McGonagall "yes it happens every 400 years or so"

Draco " but she mSlughornborn how can she have this"

Slughorn "there really true muggle-born there a squib somewhere in her family tree"

Hermione "that's what thought"

McGonagall "I made you two a dormouse-elf have your own room and we don't have any house-elf right now so you will have to make your own food"

Draco "fine"

Hermione " We have to Share a dorm"

McGonagall " yes is that a problem"

Hermione " no"

Draco " is the dragon and phoenix are they all ways a guy and women"

McGonagall " I believe so"

Hermione "is the women the Phoenix"

Slughorn "yes and male is all way the dragon"

Draco " why is that"

McGonagall "no one knows why"

Slughorn "it keep a secret"

Hermione "why is it a big secret"

Draco "do you really want all your friends to know that you can turn in to a Phoenix"

Hermione " no not really"

Draco " why can't I remember that I change"

Hermione "I can't remember either"

Slughorn "don't know"

McGonagall " we should be there soon"

The rest of the trip they were silent when they got there they got there trunks

McGonagall "fellow me to the dorm"

When they got there she shows them there r

McGonagall " there no password on the door"

She shows them around there where two coughs and two desk and a fireplace a small kitchen and Draco room was very large and Hermione was mostly stone and a room next to put her thing so she didn't burn them

McGonagall "that is all if you brake something just let one of us know your trunks from the ministry will be here next week"

They both said thank you

As soon as the door close

Draco "I cant believe I have to share a dorm with let alone the summer"

Hermione "Really like I want be any where near you"

Draco " oh come I think I have it worst I change in to a dragon"

Hermione "so I burn my bed all most night and wake so sore I can't move"

Draco "hate this whole thing I have to share with a mudblood"

As soon as the words left his month he was push up against the wall

Hermione " don't ever call me that again"

And walk to her room and lock the door

Draco went to his room to they both went to sleep

* * *

**i do not own harry potter **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Then next day

Hermione got up early change in to some shorts and tank top she was hot and then made a quick breakfast of a bacon sandwich charm everything clean and left for the library

Draco heard her get up he wait until she left to go out of his room and he got dress with a pair of jean and a whit tee shirt got a bacon sandwich clean up and went to Slughorn office

Slughorn turn and seen Draco

Slughorn "hello my boy how was the first night"

Draco " we got into a fight and have not spoken since"

Slughorn " what was the fight about and who started?

Draco " think I did but she would stop then she use her wand on me"

Slughorn " well look at it from her point of view"

Draco " what do you mean"

Slughorn " well if I'm not mistaken your aunt Torture her I'm right"

Draco "well yes but what does that have to do with me"

Slughorn " that would be still a fresh thing to remember"

Draco "well that not my fault"

Slughorn "but she may not know what to think about you"

Draco " well before the war we where not nice to each other"

Slughorn " and with not really know what's going on does not help with her feeling"

Draco " did think about that"

Slughorn "you two have years that you hate each other that dose not go way just like that"

Draco " are right maybe we should start fresh"

Slughorn " I think that a wise idea"

Draco " I think I should go talk to her"

Slughorn " remember she can't really talk to her friends like you and she new to this type of world"

Draco left and walk to there dorm and walk in and Hermione was sitting on the couch

Draco walk over to her

Draco "I'm sorry for last night"

Hermione " what are you saying you never say sorry"

Draco " we are going to spend the summer together I think you should try to get along"

Hermione " are you feeling okay"

Draco " I talk to Slughorn and he open my eyes"

Hermione "okay but I'm not going to be buddy buddy with you"

Draco " that's fine"

Hermione "okay"

Draco " do you want some lunch I'm make some salad"

Hermione " yes"

Draco went to the kitchen and made the salad and got some water to drink with it and put in the table and told Hermione when he was done

They both sat at the table

And ate in the quiet when they where done Hermione when a back reading and Draco went to his room

At dinner time Hermione came to his room and ask if he would like some fish and chips

Draco " what is that"

Hermione " It a muggle thing"

Draco " I will try it"

Hermione " really I will tell you when it is ready"

Draco " okay"

She left and started making the fish and chips and when she was done got some butter beer and set the table and got Draco and they sat down and ate dinner and

Draco " what book are you reading"

Hermione " a book on Phoenix"

Draco took a bite

They talk as they ate

Draco " this is very good"

Hermione " it one of my favorite dishes"

Draco "what happens when you change"

Hermione " I don't know but when I wake from my I'm naked and super hot and in a lot of pain what about you"

Draco "I don't know I don't but when I wake up my bed is broken and I in a lot of pain to"

Hermione "can you move"

Draco "no"

Hermione "I think we should lay down some ground rules"

Draco "I agree"

Hermione "no name-calling"

Draco "no use of magic on each other"

Hermione " we should take a turn making dinner"

Draco "sounds good if we think of anything else we can talk over the next dinner"

Hermione "agree"

That night Draco clean up the dishes and Hermione was super sleepy so she went to bed

Draco went to bed he had a hard time sleeping about midnight or so he heard screaming coming from Hermione room he ran to her room the door was open her bed was on fire but her room was all stone the next thing he saw was a beautiful Phoenix there was a tear in its eye and Draco sat on the floor and the Phoenix laid its head on his lap and he got his wand got pillow and a couple of blankets and laid down and fell a sleep

The next day

Hermione woke up laying on Draco lap and naked but there was a blanket next to her she grab it and wrap the best she could she could barely move Draco woke up

Draco "your awake I'm sorry I heard you screaming and came to see what was going on"

Hermione "and I was changing"

Draco "yes and I sat down because you are the most beautiful person and phoenix I have seen"

Hermione "thank you"

Draco "would you like me to help you get dress I will not try anything funny I swear"

Hermione "I guess I need to trust you"

Draco "I will move you to the couch too if you okay with that"

Hermione "I'm my clothes are in that room so I don't burn them"

Draco "what would you like to wear"

Hermione "shorts, tank top"

Draco "would you like a bra and panties"

Hermione "panties and no bra"

Draco "okay"

He got dress and picked her up she notices how good he smell and he had a no shirt and she notice his skin felt so good the couch came way too soon and he put her down

Draco "would you like something to eat"

Hermione "something small my stomach is in knots"

Draco "How does yogurt sound"

Hermione " that sounds fine"

Draco went to the kitchen and got them both yogurts and give Hermione one

When they where done Draco clean up

Draco "I'm going McGonagall and see about a a New bed for you"

Hermione "thank you"

Draco "do you need anything"

Hermione "if it's too much trouble can get some pain potion?

Draco " yeah I can"

Draco walked around the castle and went to her classroom first it was odd with no one there

When he got there she was sitting at the desk she looked up

McGonagall " hello Malfoy what can I do for you?

Draco " Ms. Granger burned her bed last night"

McGonagall "oh that's fine she will have a new one by the end of today"

Draco " thank you"

McGonagall " Shacklebolt will be here tomorrow morning about 9"

Draco " I will let Hermione"

McGonagall "thank you"

Draco left and start walking for Slughorn classroom when he got there Slughorn was sitting making a potion he looks up and said

Slughorn "hello my boy"

Draco "do you have any pain potion for Hermione"

Slughorn "why yes but why?

Draco "change last night and is in a lot of pain"

Slughorn "are you in pain when you change?

Draco "yes"

Slughorn "okay well I do have some potion but I will teach both you and Herm, one oh to make"

And give Draco the potion

Draco "thank you"

Slughorn "when she feeling better you two can come"

Draco "okay"

Draco turn and went back to the dorm, Hermione was still on the couch lookbook up at him

Draco "I got some pain potion do you want some"

Hermione "yes please"

He put some in a cup and help her and help her drink it

Hermione "thank you but why are you help me so much?

Draco " because I know what kind of pain you are in"

Hermione sat up

Hermione " thank you are being really kind"

Draco " we will be in this dorm for the summer I thought we should be nice towards each other"

Hermione " you right"

Draco " did you find anything out about Phoenixes"

Hermione "not that would help"

Draco " the trunk of stuff are coming tomorrow morning at 9"

Hermione " hope their stuff in there that will help"

Draco " there should be"

The rest of the day they rest and talk

Draco " what is your favorite color"

Hermione " Slytherin green"

Draco " really mine to"

Hermione "what is your favorite hobby"

Draco " Quidditch what's yours

Hermione "camping the muggle way"

Draco " what would you like to do when you are done with school"

Hermione " I don't know what about you"

Draco " I don't know maybe a potion master"

Hermione "I enjoy dancing to"

Draco "really I love dancing"

Just then two owls came in one post for Hermione and one for Draco

Hermione owl was from Ron and Draco was from his mom

Hermione read

_Dear Hermione _

_I hope you are enjoying your studies and I hope all is well but I need to tell you something _

_I'm still in love with Lavender and I need to time to heal with her death but we will get back togethe_r

_I will see you when school starts_

Draco read his to

_Dear son_

_The Parkison back out of the marriage for you two so I have to start looking for someone new _

_Love mother_

Hermione drop her letter and run out Draco pick up and read it and run after her but he could not find her so he look in the library and she was in a corner sit crying

Draco sat next to her and put his arm around her and just rub her arm after about 30 minutes

Hermione " I got would he do something like that why in the post"

Draco "because his a git and you deserve better then that"

Hermione " it still hurts"

Draco "I know"

Hermione just lean in to him

He smelled her hair it smelled really good and they sat there for a long time and soon they got up Draco try to get her to eat some soup but she wouldn't and went to bed and that night Hermione heard screaming from Draco room she went to his room to see if he was okay all she seen was a dragon it rub it head against her she sat and lead in to the dragon and fell asleep


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Draco woke up with Hermione on his chest which he found he enjoy very much and he found he did not hurt as much he still was in a lot of pain then she woke

Hermione "I'm so sorry"

Draco "I'm okay but can you get me some pants and pain potion"

Hermione "okay"

She rushes off when she got back with some pants and pain potion, she helps him with both

Hermione "do you want help to the couch"

Draco "no I'm just going to lay here until the pain potion start working"

Hermione "do you want yogurt or something"

Draco "a yogurt please and thank you"

Hermione "okay and remember that Shacklebolt will be here soon"

Hermione did notice a scar across his chest but did not say any she did get him a blanket and pillow

And went to get the yogurt and give him one and sat down on the floor with eating yogurt to when she was done, she got up and went to the couch and just sat there watching the fire when Draco finally come in, he sat next to her

Draco "thank you"

Hermione "your welcome"

Draco "we should go learn the pain potion today"

Hermione "I agree with that after Shacklebolt get here"

Draco "he should be here soon"

Hermione "yes I did ask was your owl from home"

Draco "yes my mother needs to tell me the Parkinson pull out of mine and pansy marriage"

Hermione "what does that mean?

Draco "most pureblood like myself have arranged marriage pansy was mine"

Hermione "so what happens now"

Draco "my mother started to look but I hope she does not find anyone"

Hermione "why"

Draco "I want to choose who I marry and when I do"

Hermione "so you not upset "

Draco "no I never like her anyway

Hermione "who do you like?

Draco "that for me to know"

Just then there was a knock at the door Hermione got up and answered the door it was Shacklebolt was there with a trunk that was following him he walk in and open the trunk

Draco "he should be here soon"

Just then there was Knock at the door Hermione got up and got and answered the door and Shacklebolt was standing there with a trunk following him he walks in and opens the trunk and a book hit Hermione in the chest and one hit Draco in the chest both of them said oh

Stacklebolt "those are the dairy from the last dragon and Phoenix"

Hermione "is there anything else in there"

Stacklebolt "just this blanket"

He got it out for them to see it had a dragon with a Phoenix rap around it

Draco "thank you is there anything else we need to know?

Stacklebolt "no I have to get going now"

Hermione "thank you so much"

Stacklebolt left and Draco turn to Hermione

Draco "do you want to go to Slughorn now or do you want to wait?

Hermione "I really want to read this book but I think we should go to Slughorn first"

Draco "okay are you ready?

Hermione "yes"

They both walk to Slughorn Office he was there and was sitting down

Slughorn "oh hello"

Hermione "hello we here to learn about the pain potion"

Slughorn "I have a list of things you need"

Draco got the list from him and started reading it

Draco "I don't have a self-Staring caldron do you, Hermione"

Hermione "no we going to have to go into Hogsmeade"

Slughorn "you can go now if you like I will let everyone know that you need some things"

Draco "thank you, Hermione, do you want to leave now"

Hermione "yes I think we will use a lot of it"

Draco "okay do you need to get any money?

Hermione "yeah it is in the dorm"

They left and went to the dorm and Hermione got her money and count it

Then they left and start walking to Hogsmeade when they got halfway there

Hermione "so how do you want to get this do you want to get this stuff"

Draco "I will get the tool and you can get the ingredients if that okay"

Hermione "that sounds good"

Draco "I will get one of the tools if that okay for now"

Hermione "that fine I did not bring a lot of money"

They walk the rest of the way in silent when they got there

Draco "I will meet you at the three broomsticks"

Hermione "okay see you in a few"

They part ways and Hermione went to the ingredients store and got what she needs she thought she seen the guy that grabbed her and took her to Malfoy manor but he was gone quickly she got what she need and went to the book store and look but there was not anything she really needed she went to the three broomsticks and wait for Draco she got a butterbeer and sat down as she waited she look through her thing to make sure she got everything when Draco got there her butterbeer was gone so they started heading to Hogwarts

It was almost lunch when they got there

Draco "do you what some lunch I got some soup if you want some"

Hermione "yes sound good"

They walk back to the dorm there was a note from Slughorn saying he had to leave and b

He would be back in the morning

They entered the dorm Draco put the stuff down and want to the kitchen and got the lunch

Hermione sat her stuff down by Draco things and sat down at the table Draco set the table and put a pot of soup and a bowl for each of them and basket of rolls they talk as they ate

Draco "can you come with me to practice Quidditch I like to have some there if something"

Hermione "I'm not get on a broom I will take the book I got today"

Draco "that's fine"

Hermione "okay"

When they were done. they went outside Hermione sat and started reading next to a tree and Draco got on his broom when he when they were done, they walk back to the dorm Draco made dinner and then went to bed


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

In the middle of the night, Hermione started crying out Draco ran to her. She saw him at the door

Hermione "I'm sorry. I had a nightmare"

Draco "it's okay do you want to tell me about it"

Hermione "I was at your manor and your aunt was"

Draco "I know the dream you had"

He walks towards her and sat on the bed and hug her

Hermione "the girl you like is me"

Draco " yes that why I was so mean to you if I show I like you I don't what my father or the dark lord would have done and I could not let that happen it hurt so much to let my aunt do though thing to if I said anything it would have been worse. I'm so sorry

He started crying, Hermione pulled him closer and kiss his forehead

Hermione "I thought there was a reason you were so mean to me"

Draco "honestly it because of I love you and the friend we have mine would have told my father"

Hermione "I know I did like you to but I know it would not work with the way other je but maybe we can try now if you want"

Draco "I would love that I'm wasn't as much pain when I started being around you"

Hermione "how about we get a couple of blankets and talk on the couch"

Draco "that sounds great"

They sat down and put the blanket around themselves

Draco "let's cuddle if you're okay with that"

Hermione "I would love that"

She snuggled right up against his chest and start watching to fire

Draco "you know I was jealous of Krum for take you to the yule ball"

Hermione "I bet"

They just sat there and fell asleep

The next day they got around and got breakfast

And Hermione got an owl from her parents it said

_Dear Hermione _

_I hope you are doing good and in a month there a dance competition we can enter you if you like but we need to know who your partner is and we will enter you two all you need is let us know who you will be dancing _

_Love mom_

Hermione look at Draco

Hermione "would you like to do a Dance competition with me it a muggle thing"

Draco "yes I would love to I bet we can practice in the great hall"

Hermione "I would love that I do not know which dance would we do"

Draco "I know the waltz"

Hermione "I love that dance"

Draco "did you bring something to wear to that"

Hermione "no did you"

Draco "yes I do but first that pain potion"

Hermione "okay"

Hermione quickwrote a note back a sent the owl to her parents

Then they walk to Slughorn office they walk in and Slughorn a lookup

Slughorn "oh hello you two I have the instructions here you can do this here or in your dorm"

Draco "how long does it take"

Slughorn "about three days"

Hermione "I think we can do in the dorm"

Draco "if we have any question we come and ask"

They walk out and went to the dorm they walk into their dorm and Draco start working on the potion

Hermione went to the kitchen to make some sandwich for lunch then Draco walks in and said

Draco "do you need help with anything"

Hermione "can you take out the sandwich and I will get the drinks"

They sat down and ate and talk

Draco "did you bring anything to wear for the dance"

Hermione "I need a dress and do you need anything"

Draco "yes I need something to wear"

Hermione "should we go into the village"

Draco "lets practice first"

Hermione "we can go to the great hall after we finish eating"

Draco "that fine"

They clean up and went to the great hall no one was there and they start dancing around the room. But they were being watched by McGonagall and Slughorn

McGonagall "this is good"

Slughorn "but this is far from bonding"

McGonagall "I know but it is a step in the right direction"

Slughorn "but dance is far from bonding and they have a year to do that"

McGonagall "I know that but they have a lot of things to work out"

Slughorn "I hope it happens"

McGonagall walks into the great hall

Hermione "oh hello"

McGonagall "may I ask what you two are doing"

Draco "we are practicing for a dance competition"

McGonagall "on how nice when is this"

Hermione "in a month"

McGonagall "oh do you two need anything for its"

Hermione "yes some muggle clothes"

McGonagall "you two can leave to the castle together when need be"

Draco "thank you"

When they were done, they walk back to the dorm and had dinner when they sat down to dinner, they talk

Draco "do you what to go in to Hogsmeade tomorrow"

Hermione "yes we can look for something to wear"

Draco "after that I would like to practice Quidditch can you come to"

Hermione "yes I will read again if that fine"

After that they went to bed


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

That night there was a bad thunder storm it woke Hermione a they scared her so she went to the common room area and sat on by the fire and lay by the fireplace for a long time and Draco walk out and seen Hermione and walk over to her

Draco "can't sleep"

Hermione "no I can't I'm scare of the storm"

Draco "really"

Hermione "it's the loud boom sounds that get me"

Draco sat down next to Hermione

Draco "have you read much of your book ?

Hermione "some you ?

Draco "some do you want to talk about any of it"

Hermione "yes"

Draco "what part"

Hermione "they part we should be together"

Draco "I thought we could get to know each other first but the bounding mating thing different for each one"

Hermione "I want to not tonight but I don't want to rush it"

Draco "I understand"

Just then a big crack of thunder made Hermione jump right in to Draco arms

Draco "let go get some blankets and pillow and sleep out here tonight and I will hold you"

Hermione "that sound good"

Draco got up and help Hermione up and the went to there room Hermione chose to change out of the mini short pajamas pant and tank top to some thing else in to her nice pajamas that here mom got her a nice long nightgown that was made of silk and color Slytherin green the sleeve were long the neck line was sweetheart and it floor length she grab a couple of pillows and a blanket she walk out of the room and into the living room Draco had some pillows and blankets on the floor he look up and just look at Hermione

Hermione "is there something wrong ?

Draco "that nightgown look amazing on you" as he walk up to her

Hermione "thank you"

Draco put his arm around her and pull her in for a hug that when Hermione notice he was shirtless she look up to his eyes he was looking down at her she want to kiss him so much he move his head down to her ear and whispered

Draco "can I kiss you"

Hermione just nodded yes she could feel the heat from him she put her hand on his chest he pulled her closer to him he move in to her kiss she felt his lip on hers and a passion of heat run throw her just then a crack of thunder made her jump and accidentally bite his lip but he just let a sound of passion out and pull away

Hermione look up at him and smiled

Draco "that was nice"

Hermione "sorry about biting you"

Draco "I like it"

Hermione "I think we should try to get some sleep"

Draco "I'm going to have a hard time sleep with you next to me looking like that"

Hermione "Do you want me to change?

Draco "no I like this I can deal with it"

Hermione grab his hand and lead him to the fire place and they sat down and Draco sat closer to the fireplace and layed down and Hermione layed her head on his chest Draco rubbed her arm and soon they where a sleep and when the light came in the room Draco woke up and Hermione was still on his chest he felt very protective of Hermione he know there bonding had started and when it was done they could control when they change he had no idea what the next step was she started to woke up and look at Draco with a big smile

Hermione "good morning"

Draco "good morning"

Hermione "do you want some eggs and bacon"

Draco "and corn beef hash to go with it I will make it "

Hermione got up and Draco did to they went to the kitchen Draco got what he need out and what Hermione need out and they started make breakfast when they where done Draco poured some orange juice for both of them and Hermione set the table and they sat down and ate

Draco "what would you like to do today"

Hermione "I think we need to go into the village and look for a dress for me do you want to come"

Draco "yes but we need to be back in time so a can work on the potion"

Hermione "okay when we are done eating I will change"

Draco "do you need anything else?

Hermione "no I don't think so do you need anything"

Draco "no"

Hermione "okay"

Draco "so I know we want to be together it will not be easy"

Hermione "I know but we can get throw it if we want"

Draco "good because I think we started the bonding"

Hermione "I know I think the hardest part will be my friends your parents and friends"

Draco "I agree but maybe we can move some where far a way"

Hermione "where ?

Draco "I don't know let just go day by day"

Hermione "okay lets start there we have until school out"

Draco "sounds good"

They finish eating Draco take all the plates and cups to the kitchen Hermione went and got change and Draco put the dishes and went a got change when Draco was done Hermione was waiting at the door they both had jeans and a white shirt on they smiled at how they matched and walk and the walked holding hands and the got to the stone step and Draco was in front and on the last step Hermione slip and Draco grab her so she would not fall Hermione look up at him and kissed him on the lip it was a very gentle kiss when she pulled away

Hermione "thank you"

Draco "no problem"

They kept walking when they got to Hogsmeade the went to the robes store Draco went off and look at somethings and Hermione went to look at the dress robes and she look a the dresses she found one that she fell in love with I was a thin straps and v neck line and white silk with a green dragon wrap around it Hermione "misses can you tell me how much this is"

The lady "yes that one is 20 gallons"

Hermione "can you put aside I really like and may get"

The lady "no problem"

Hermione kept looking and mean while Draco had found some new pajamas pant and some night grown and new dress robes for the dance thing the dress robe where all black

Hermione found a pale yellow dress with no straps ball grown style that she fell in love with the lady walk up to Hermione

Hermione "how much is this one"

The lady "20 gallons"

Hermione "I will take both of them"

The lady "okay the will be at the counter for you

Hermione "can you put them in something so the guy I'm with dose not see them"

The lady "yes I can"

Draco was at the counter and asked the some lady to put the things in a bag and Hermione walk up

Draco "I'm paying for hers to"

Hermione "I can pay for mine"

Draco "I got"

as he pull out his money paid and they got the stuff and left and walk back to the school

he thought he seen on of the guy the snatch people but he was not sure

on the way back they talk

Hermione "you know I could have paid for my stuff"

Draco "I know but I want to"

Hermione "if we together are you going to spoil me?

Draco "yes I'm"

Hermione "okay so when we get back after you work on the potion do you want to work on the dance?

Draco "yes and then I would like to do some Quiddictch if you can come watch"

Hermione "I would really like that"

When they got back Draco worked on the potion and Hermione open the bag she go and two more fly in with a note from Draco it read

Hermione I seen this and really like them for you and got them

She open the bags there where two silk night gowns one black and the other sliver both with a v neck line and short just below the thigh she like them but would not wear them any time soon she put in the wardrobe she change in to something to that was easy to dance in some silk shorts and tank top she walk out to Draco and he was wearing some similar he takes her hand

Draco "ready to go down"

Hermione "yes and thank you for the night gowns"

Draco "your welcome"

They walk down

Draco "do you want to work on the turns"

Hermione "yes"

They were working on the turns and they worked on for an hour and then they went outside and Draco got his broom and Hermione she watches he zoom a round and Draco came in for a landing and fell of his broom Hermione ran over to him and bent down

Hermione "are you okay"

Draco "I'm okay

Hermione help him up she pull him close for a kiss he gave her a really passionate back and he pulled away

Draco "I'm much better now"

Hermione just smiled and Draco smiled back they walk back to the dorm

When they got there

Hermione "I will make dinner"

Draco "okay I'm going to wash up what are you going to make?

Hermione "cordon bleu"

Draco "sound good"

Draco went to shower and Hermione went to the kitchen and started to make dinner and she was last in her cooking when Draco arm come around her, she leaned against his chest

Draco "Do you need and help"

Hermione "can you set the table"

Draco "yes"

He her a tight hug before he started setting the table, he left the room and went to set the table Hermione came out with the food and Draco help her in her chair and he sat down that when she notices that he did not have a shirt on as they ate

Hermione "can I ask you something"

Draco "yes"

Hermione "how did you get that scare?

Draco "my father gave to me after my first year because I talk about you to much"

Hermione "oh my gosh"

Draco "after that Snape help me to close my mind and help to show the dark lord just enough that he would not hurt you"

Hermione "I'm so sorry is that way you got meaner after the first summer"

Draco "yes I'm so sorry I should have told you like Snape told me to"

Hermione "it not your fault we where born in different worlds"

Draco "I know"

Hermione graded is hand

Hermione "I okay really"

When they where done the both got up Draco grab Hermione and pulled her in super close and gave her a passionate kiss she kiss him back she could feel the heat from him she want more but was not sure if she was ready for that but she want so much more from him then he pulled away

Hermione "can I tell you some"

Draco "you can tell me anything"

Hermione "when we have sex for the first time you will be my first"

Draco "I glad of that you will be my first so I'm going to marry you first"

Hermione "are you sure?

Draco "yes but just so you know I really want you"

Hermione " I know I can feel the heat of passion when you kiss me"

Draco "I can feel your heat to"

Hermione "I'm go to get ready for bed"

Draco "okay goodnight"

Draco clean up

Hermione got a shower and went to bed but could not sleep a hour later she went to Draco room with her green night gown on she padded into his room he look up

Draco "is everything okay?

Hermione "I cant sleep"

Draco "you can try to sleep here with me"

Hermione walk over to the bed and got in and cuddle and soon fell asleep


	6. Chapter 6

**_I do not own Harry Potter_****_I work really Hard on this chapter_**

Chapter 6

The next morning Hermione woke up first she tried to get up but Draco held her tighter so she just snuggled up to him

Draco "I could get used to this"

Hermione "me to"

Draco "so do you what to dance today"

Hermione "can we take a break I would like to go to the library"

Draco "why"

Hermione "I have a essay due on the first day of term for my runes class"

Draco "I will come to"

Hermione "what do you what for breakfast"

Draco "I will make bacon sandwich"

Hermione "oh okay I'm going to get change"

Draco "okay but I do like this on you"

He pulled her in for a kiss she pulled a way

Hermione "see you in the kitchen my dragon"

Draco "fine my phoenix"

Draco put some jeans on that fit just right but not a shirt. meanwhile Hermione was looking for a outfit that she knew that would get him going she love the feel of him on her she finally found it. It was a white silk tank top that plunged that almost show her breast and she did not need to wear a bra with and a skirt that come just above her knee she went down and Draco was still in the kitchen and she went up to Draco and wrap her arm and

Draco "how are you this morning"

Hermione put her head on his shoulder

Hermione "good how are you this morning"

Draco turn to hug her

Draco "I'm good"

Hermione gave him a passionate kiss when she pulled way but he pulled her closer

Draco "I like this outfit"

Hermione "I thought you would"

Draco "you know it going to be hard with you dress like that"

Hermione "you look good to"

Draco "even with the scar"

Hermione "yes it show me how much you care for me"

Draco "before I burn the bacon go set the table"

Hermione gave him one more kiss on the cheek

Draco just smile and in a few minutes Draco brought in the sandwich and they sat and ate and talk

Draco "I need to talk to McGonagall so I will meet you in the library"

Hermione "what do you need to talk to her about"

Draco "something I cant tell you at this time but I will when the time right"

Hermione "okay"

When they where done Hermione clean up and Draco help her clean up. they part ways and Draco put on a white shirt and went to find McGonagall he found in her office

McGonagall "Hello Malfoy"

Draco "Hello can I talk to you about something"

McGonagall "yes you can have a sit"

Draco sat down

Draco "do you know that me a Hermione need to bond but I want to marry her first"

McGonagall "okay so what do I need to do"

Draco "can you plan a small wedding here in the castle"

McGonagall "who do want there"

Draco "not many people and not my parents her parent can come but I don't want many people to know"

McGonagall " I understand but when would you like to have this wedding"

Draco "the day after the dance thing"

McGonagall "are you sure she going to say yes"

Draco "I told her we would not be having sex until we are married"

McGonagall "oh that sound very noble of you"

Draco "thank you so you will help"

McGonagall "yes I will"

Meanwhile Hermione was heading to the library it felt odd not having Draco close to her and she got the book she need and sat down and was reading and book when Draco walk up to her he had a sat next to her and he started to read the book he put his hand on her knee she felt the heat of his hand and she was trying to force her self to study but it was super hard to do but she was she grab his hand he look up

Draco "is there a problem"

Hermione "I'm having a hard time study"

Draco "you should dress like that until we are married"

Hermione got to put her book away Draco came up behind her she felt him there before he said something she lead into him he wrap his arm around her and whisper "I want you so much"

Hermione "I know I want you to"

Draco "we need to get married soon"

Hermione "I all ready have a Dress"

Draco "oh really"

Hermione "I got when we went for a dress for the dance thing"

Draco "so that why you want to pay"

Hermione "yes"

She turned to face Draco

Hermione "I don't want a long engagement"

Draco "there some thing I have to do before we can"

Hermione put her arm around his neck a give him a long passionate kiss he move his hand down her back until he found her butt when he found it she bite his lip a he moaned and she step closer her skirt move and his hand was on her panties and she know it she no move to move his hand then he move his kisses down her neck she moan they want each other so much there heat and they know they had to wait

Hermione "I think we should go to the dorm"

Draco "I think you are right"

Hermione gave him one last kiss before and grab his hand they started walking the hall

Draco "you know I could take you right now"

Hermione "I will make you work for it"

Draco "what dose that mean"

Hermione "you will have to catch me first"

She got a big smile on her face and started running and he started running after her she turn a corner and Draco felt something wrong he run faster and turns the corner and see his father Draco pulls Hermione behind him

Lucius "what are you doing with a mudblood"

Draco "don't call her that"

Lucius "Draco you need to move away from her"

Draco "no stay away from her"

Lucius "what do you like the little mudblood"

Draco grab his wand in this back pocket and point at Lucius and he flew back

Draco "I told you not to call her that now leave us alone"

Lucius "your mother and I found you a match and this is how you act"

Draco "I found who I want to be with now leave us alone"

Lucius "you not heard the last of this"

Draco "I don't care"

Draco grab Hermione and they walk side by side

Draco "don't leave my side"

Next thing Hermione know her back was on fire and not what she was use to it felt like a whip she let out a scream and fell to the floor she look up at Draco she seen his Dragon eyes she know what happen she stay there she turn her head to see what was going on Draco started to turn in to a dragon a least his hand and was running and he hit Lucius right in the face with his claws said with rage of a Dragon

Draco "you touch her again it's the last thing you will do understand"

Lucius just nodded and ran off Draco come back to Hermione the silk shirt was torn apart

Draco "are you okay"

Hermione "my back hurt a lot"

Draco look at it and Hermione seen the worry in his face

Hermione "how bad is it"

Draco "let's get you to Madam Pomfrey"

Hermione "okay"

Draco "I'm going to carry you"

Hermione "okay"

Draco pick her up she made a face of pain he almost ran there he laid her down in a bed Madam Pomfrey came running in

Pomfrey "what happen"

Draco told her as she got some potion and cream and thing when he had finished telling her she looks at him

Pomfrey "I know what to do"

Draco "okay"

Draco sat on a chair and watch what was going on when she was done Draco move the chair next to Hermione bed she turned her head

Hermione "will you stay with me"

Draco "I will not leave you"

Hermione "I love you"

Draco "I love you too"

Hermione just laid and she grabs his hand

Hermione "you know it not your fault right"

Draco "I know but I should have never turned my back on Lucius"

Hermione "I hope I don't have to stay the night"

Just then Madam Pomfrey came in

Pomfrey "okay so two thing I told the ministry what happen because any attack on a witch or wizard born from muggle parents is forbidden now but you are in the clear Draco and Hermione you have two choices the dressing I put on you need to be changed every three hours so Draco can do it or you can stay here and have me do it"

Draco whisper "I can change them for you"

Hermione "I want to go to the dorm"

Pomfrey "okay I will get everything ready"

Hermione "what about my shirt"

Draco "it is torn to bits"

Hermione "I'm going to need a shirt"

Draco started taking off his shirt

Draco " you can have this"

An gave his shirt to Hermione just then madam Pomfrey came back here a bucket of the potion you need and the bandage and show Draco how to change them

Draco "what do I do the blood suck to the bandage?

Pomfrey "use same rags with water it will loose it up"

Draco "okay"

Pomfrey "I will come check on Hermione tomorrow"

Draco and Hermione "okay"

Hermione slowly put on the shirt Draco was wearing and then slowly got up Draco Levitated the bucket and they walk back to the dorm she laid down on the couch

Draco "would you like some beef stew it will make for dinner"

Hermione "yes please"

Draco went to the kitchen and started making dinner while Hermione laid on the couch and just watch the fire about a hour later Draco came out of the kitchen and Hermione was sitting up right on the couch she looked up and smiled he sat next to her she lean her head on his shoulder

Hermione "you know why I came back to the dorm"

Draco "I think I know why but tell me"

Hermione "so if I want to sleep with you in bed just sleep like last night I could"

Draco "I know we cant let any one know about that you know"

Hermione "yes and what about the need to be close to you"

Draco "you know I think you started your bonding to me"

Just then there was a knock at the door and Draco got up and went to the door and told Hermione to stay put she had a look of worry on her face Draco walk to the door and there was McGonagall. She came in

Hermione "hello"

McGonagall "how is your back"

Hermione "it fine"

"McGonagall " I came to tell tomorrow morning there are to Auror to come see you"

Draco "why"

McGonagall "they want to ask if Hermione wants to press charges"

Draco "oh"

Hermione "thank for letting me know"

Draco "dinner should be done and after that I will change the dressing and you can go to bed"

Hermione "sounds good"

McGonagall "goodnight to you two"

They ate and talk

Hermione "can we sleep in my room to night"

Draco "what do you mean we"

Hermione "I like sleeping with you at night and I don't want to get your sheets bloody"

Draco "okay but only because your hurt"

Hermione "how do you want to change them"

Draco "you can lay down on the couch on your stomach and I can change them that way and throw the night that how I will change them but in bed so you don't have to get up"

She did as he said he first put the water clothes on her there was a lot of dry blood and he let water moist the area and then started taking them off as he did it him an Hermione talked

Hermione "Draco I'm sorry for running like that"

Draco "no it me who should be sorry which I'm"

Hermione "it not your fault that your father think the way he dose"

Draco "thank you"

Hermione "your my dragon and will always be"

Draco "and you are my phoenix"

Draco "okay we are done and you know what I glad he did not hurt you to bad but I a little pissed that he torn that shirt I really liked"

Hermione "sat up I could maybe get another one just a different color"

Draco "good let me know what colors"

Hermione "I will get the catalog"

Draco "okay lets go to bed"

Hermione got up and that when he realized she still had that skirt and he still want her he really need her in a way he know he would not get tonight but he told her that he go a change a be right there when he walk in to her room she was not there he yelled out to Hermione she yelled back she was in the closet not think he walk into her closet she was just in her silk black panties no bra no shirt Draco breath in deep and just

Draco "what are you looking for"

she turned and seen he was in a pair of silk pajama pants that were black she breath in deep and said

Hermione "something to wear that will be easy for you to change to bandage"

As she walk up to him she could feel his heat and he move to her and she put her arm around his neck and whisper in his ear

Hermione "I need you and I want you"

Draco whisper "I know I want you to and need you but I want to wait until we are marry"

Hermione "I know"

He pulled her in for a hug she could feel his all his muscle and push herself against him she felt the skin on skin touch and love it and want more she look up and give him a deep passionate kiss which he return he know how much she want him but they just keep kissing he move his hand down her arm to her hand his grab with her hand he pulled a way with a whisper

Draco "I like you should find something"

Hermione "I think you are right but I can't find anything all my pajamas are tight"

Draco "you can wear my shirt to bed"

Hermione "you sure"

Draco "you look better in then me"

She put it back on as Draco went to bed and got and Hermione was in bed and asleep in no time


End file.
